


【春天到了！】番外（古早补档）

by Clarie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarie/pseuds/Clarie
Summary: #羽生爸爸妈妈心态：我家猪终于会拱白菜了！#博洋爸爸妈妈心态：【心态崩了】我家白菜被猪拱了…





	【春天到了！】番外（古早补档）

欢迎来到本葵的采访直播间～众所周知：羽生结弦选手在本次赛期重合了发情期，但在斩获银牌的同时追求到了男单里唯一的O→铜牌获得者金博洋选手！并且在闪瞎全球狗眼的发情期三天后羽生开始向博洋选手求婚了，然后遭到了中国队双人滑选手的冰/刀追杀……咳咳咳跑题了。  
就在我们捕捉求婚现场时我们居然发现了双方家长也在现场！现在我们请他们到了直播间，来采访一下：  
1、K：双方家长自我介绍一下？  
羽生爸妈：羽生结弦的爸爸/妈妈  
博洋爸妈：【坐立不安】金博洋的爸爸/妈妈  
羽生妈妈：那个……亲家母我脸上有什么吗？  
博洋妈妈：别这样叫我。我在思考用眼神把你儿子塞回娘胎的可能性。  
2、K：两边家长是什么时候来的呢？  
羽生爸妈：一听到儿子准备进入发情期就立刻买机票赶过来了。  
博洋爸妈：一听到儿子被一个发情前期的日本选手追求我们就买机票赶过来了。  
3、K：你们赶来时是抱着什么心情呢？  
羽生爸妈：这回儿子应该可以拱白菜中国的那位小选手了。他经常在家里说起博洋选手呢～什么耳机同款今天博洋选手跳跃多好看什么的。我们都劝他喜欢就去追但是结弦就是很怂呢。  
博洋爸妈：一听到是某位日本选手就感觉不妙……  
4、K：你们看了全部比赛了吗？  
羽生爸妈：看了看了！真是一场求偶大戏呢～热情的结弦真的也是让我们大开眼界！  
博洋爸：呵。真是一场求偶大戏呢。  
博洋妈：……想起来我就来气  
5、K：双方家长这回是第一次面对面吗？  
博洋/羽生妈：并不是。  
博洋/羽生爸：？？？是啊……  
6、K：那双方见面是怎么样的？在哪？  
羽生妈：观众席上望到的～博洋长得很像妈妈倒是很好认呢  
博洋妈：为啥我是你儿子给天天送项链的时候见得你…  
羽生妈：哎呀亲家【被眼神噎住】…博洋妈妈可能是太关注博洋了呢。  
博洋爸爸：如果之前见了，那这位爸爸现在可能在医院……  
羽生爸爸：那在下真幸运…  
7、K：你们觉得这个未来（可能）儿媳/女婿怎么样？  
羽生妈：从儿子叨叨博洋选手我们就开始关注了呢～白白嫩嫩的一看就是个讨喜的孩子～  
羽生爸：不能更满意。  
博洋爸：…  
博洋妈：…  
K：？  
博洋爸妈：五味杂陈…  
8、K：那你们觉得对方家长怎么样？  
羽生爸妈：对我们有点防备，很警惕呢。  
博洋爸妈：这是举全家之力来拱白菜的。  
羽生爸妈：【哎呀被发现了真是不好意思】  
9、K：关于二位的进度两家是怎么知道的吗？  
羽生妈：几乎每一个细节羽生都会和我说，因为他真的很喜欢博洋君呢生怕就哪步走错了。我作为一个O也是教了他不少讨好博洋选手的方法呢～  
博洋爸妈：【妈蛋！原来是你！】呵呵。  
博洋妈：博洋会回来展示今天羽生结弦又送了什么什么的…如数家珍我都没眼看…  
博洋爸：都是孩子他妈告诉我的…  
羽生爸：哎…我也是…  
K：所谓爸爸们的迟钝吗……  
10、K：那个监控录像你们有看到吗？  
博洋爸妈：【默默点头】  
羽生爸妈：【微笑点头】  
11、K：什么想法？  
羽生妈：我家儿子就是猛！面对海东青都毫不畏惧的扑倒！  
K：博洋妈妈你冷静你冷静…【慌忙按下站起来的博洋妈妈】  
羽生妈：不过看不出来博洋君那么软糯也是很猛呢～  
博洋妈：我们家可是海东青！  
羽生妈：孔雀的背羽被啄掉不少…这种猛禽交配这么凶猛的吗？  
羽生爸：所以结弦的背被挠的一道道鲜红……  
博洋爸妈：【捂脸，日本人的含蓄呢】……没把你家孔雀当场啄死真是真爱……  
羽生爸妈：真爱？！您们也这么觉得那我们择日……  
博洋爸妈：真爱就给结婚那要爸妈干什么？  
羽生爸妈：【委屈】  
12、K：面对外面的求婚攻势双方什么想法？  
羽生妈：结弦都那么努力了应该是可以的吧？  
博洋妈：……【扶额】天天是真的挺喜欢这个孩子的…脑阔疼…  
羽生/博洋爸：【沉默】

这时外面传来巨大的喧哗口哨声。

 

这时外面传来巨大的喧哗口哨声，四位被采访者包括小K都齐刷刷扭过头看出窗外，只看见：金博洋站在最高的领奖台（应该是被怂恿的），羽生在台下对着天天单膝下跪，左手一对不知道上哪定做或是早就准备好的一对小猪佩奇和噗桑，右手一大捧蓝色妖姬和红玫瑰的混合花束，嘴里说着什么让金天天脸红笑的露出了虎牙。

羽生爸妈：哦哦哦真浪漫！  
博洋爸：【扭头】没眼看……  
博洋妈：我们就离开了一会这就上花了？？？  
羽生爸妈：啊啊啊啊啊啊亲上了亲上了！！！  
博洋妈：看我把你家小孩嘴打歪！  
博洋爸：哎哎哎老婆你别冲动要进局子的！

K：咳咳咳！虽然刚刚发生了点求婚插曲，羽生选手很不要脸（这句话是博洋爸妈要求说的）还亲了一口，但是博洋选手抱着娃娃和花束就溜走了，羽生选手虽尾随其后不知道会干什么吧……现在双方冷静了我们采访继续！

13、K：觉得博洋和羽生是真爱的吗？（这简直是废话）  
然而两边父母还没回答。  
“哦多桑哦噶桑！“羽生结弦推门而入，“BO叔说你们在这里……哎？！”看到金博洋父母也在同样愣在门口的还有捧着刚刚那一大束花现在被结弦拉着手手的金天天。“老爸老妈？……”  
“来。金。博。洋。你。先。过。来。”金妈妈招招手。  
同样，羽生结弦也挪到了自己爸妈身边坐下。  
金天天表示：一般被连名带姓一字一顿的叫过去就是风暴前夕。  
——————各家悄悄话环节————————  
【羽生家】  
“成功了吗？戒指收下了吗？”  
“没有…博洋说要先交往…”  
“妈妈这边中国亲家母也很难搞定啊……”  
羽生结弦式委屈。  
【金家】  
“小没良心你答应他了？”  
“误会啊！但，但我说先交往…”  
“这和答应了有啥（第四声）区别？”  
金博洋式委屈。  
————————悄悄话环节结束———————————  
K：我们能继续采访了吗？  
六人异口同声：可以！  
13、K：觉得博洋和羽生是真爱的吗？  
羽生：是！（抢答）  
羽生爸妈：【赞赏的目光】  
博洋爸妈：【嫌弃的目光】  
博洋：【害羞的目光】  
14、K：两人现在的情况是决定交往了？  
羽生/博洋：是的  
博洋爸妈：交往我还能接受。  
羽生结弦突然欧式大双+微笑  
博洋爸妈：并没说对你满意。  
羽生结弦不仅微笑还眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
博洋爸妈：不要卖乖巧！  
15、K：这标记都完成了为何博洋爸妈还如此执着？  
博洋妈：你再提起这事我要哭了。  
羽生妈：我们一定会好好待博洋的。【抵手帕】  
羽生爸：仙台我们还有房二位考虑一下？  
博洋爸：我觉得……  
博洋妈：咳！  
博洋爸：…有待商榷。先…先观察观察。  
16、K：哟西！既然决定交往了两位的精神动物会养一起吗？  
羽生/博洋爸妈：不会。  
羽生/博洋/K：？？？  
17、K：为什么？（这都算一个问题？！）  
羽生爸妈：照这两人来看养一起怕不是要生好几窝蛋出来。  
博洋爸妈：【点头】养不起。  
羽生/博洋：【扭头含羞】  
18、比赛结束后两人怎么见面呢？  
羽生/博洋：我去中国/日本找他。  
【突然默契互看】  
羽生/博洋爸妈：好的。/不准。  
K：emmmmm做个采访真难。  
19、两位新人（bushi）互相形容一下对方？就当相亲了。  
羽生：世界上第一可爱！天天的蜂蜜味给我一种阳光的感觉，笑起来很甜，人也软软的抱着很舒…唔！  
羽生妈妈：【捂嘴】够了儿子，你说太多了。  
博洋：羽生很有沉稳大气的王者风范，很有安全感，像是一种归属。  
博洋妈：【儿子已经被拐跑了我不想再挣扎了】  
20、采访结束！互相留一句话吧！  
博洋妈：请教你儿子正常手段追求天天。  
羽生妈：我回去就准备新房~  
羽生/博洋爸：…没啥说的，以后一起喝茶？  
羽生：我爱你哦~天天。（脸皮非常厚实）  
博洋：嗯。我也……（脸皮比较薄）我等你。

真的！真的END了


End file.
